The One and Only
by Runedherondale
Summary: Clary says yes to some tickets from a friend. She ignored her friend say why. So what happens when she gets to Bora Bora and finds out shes in a game show. This game show does not get recorded it's only on this island! you get picked at random based on age and gender!What type of game show you ask! A love one! Find out what happens! Check out my other stories!
1. Bora Bora

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does! This is a new story! Check out my others!!**

I wake up in a place I don't recognize. I jump out of a bed didn't know I was in. I stand realizing that a friend of mine asked me if I wanted to go to Bora Bora. All I said was hell yeah. Except the fact that she said something about Why I was going there. I ignored her because I was too excited to go to bora bora. She gave me tickets and I got packed at a lightning speed and rushed out of the door. I got to the airport.

 **~~~~TIME JUMP~~~~**

I just got into my room at bora bora. Dropped my suitcase on the floor and fell into bed.

That is how I got here.

There is a knock on my door I rush to open it. "Hi are you clary?" Asks a man is a suit. "I'm Clary yes, why do you ask?" "Well your in a competition to find love! There will be 5 boys and 5 girls. You have to try and fall in love. Also it's kind of like the bachelor show." "Wait what. Ok fine whatever." "I also forgot to mention this. You will have lots of special things, that other guests at this hotel/resort don't have! You share a room with a fellow player and in your room there is candy, a tv and a room to where you guys eat! Also you have a balcony with a great view." "Ok." I say unsure what to think about this situation. I have to fall in love, ahh I'm going to make a call to Aline. She's the one that put me in this! "Ok grab your bags and follow me." The man in the suit says. I go grab my stuff and follow him. As I'm following him I try to see if he has a name tag. He does so I try to read it. His name is Keith. Well ok then. He leads me into a hallway. There is no one walking around the halls. So I guess we do get special things. He stops at a door. I enter it. There is a girl my age sitting on one of the beds. When she hears us enter she stands up and comes to greet me. "Hi, I'm *" "Nice to meet you, I'm Clary." I say as I set my bag down.

 **Well what do you think about that?? Should I continue with this? I will post a new chapter when I get 5 reviews. I stared the girls name because I want you guys to decide who her roommate is for this game. Don't worry I'm not quitting my other stories! I had to get this idea down and out there! Hope y'all like it! Check out my other stories to!! Review?? Remember 5 reviews=new chapter!! Peace out my cats!!**


	2. Room full of people

Chapter 2

I don't own any of these amazing characters, the amazing Cassandra Clare does! Well honestly I couldn't wait to write more of this so I am posting this before I get 5 reviews, but for now on I have to get 5 reviews on this chapter and every chapter for now on for this story. Sorry! Also, this is based on a dream I had a couple of weeks ago! I changed the characters so it would work better! Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

"Also, Clary, this is not a tv show, you get picked at random based on age and gender, so don't worry, only the people at this resort will know!" says the man in the suit who apparently is still standing there. He is wearing my patience down! He comes to my room and tells me that I'm in some dumb game for LOVE! I'm happily single. I bet you Aline knew that if she went she would get picked, that's probably why I'm here. Shes always trying to set me up with some guy that I usually have no interest in what so ever. Wonderful right? Yeah, so flipping wonderful!"Ok, you can leave now." I tell the guy in the suit. "Actually no, I have to show you to the area where you eat, also there are some fun games in there as well." "Why?" "To meet everyone else of course!" "Can't I just stay here and get settled?" I ask the guy in the suit, trying to put off meeting everyone else. "Fine you get 10 minutes, that's all." I nod. The man leaves and I turn to start unpacking. "Need some help?" Asks Isabelle. **(A/N: I picked who it is based on** **someone's review, thanks for the idea!)** "Sure that would be super helpful, considering I only have 10 minutes." "Also call me Izzy or Iz." I nod in response to her. She comes beside me and takes some clothes and opens a drawer and puts them in. I do the same thing, we do that until my suitcase is completely empty. After we finish we each sit in our own beds. I fall back. Moments, even seconds later someone knocks on the door. I bounce up to get it. Look it's my favourite person of the day. To make matters worse, I'm so hungry. I haven't even had breakfast, let me tell you I'm not the friendliest person when I'm hungry. "Let me guess, its time to meet everyone." I hear Izzy come up to the door, I know she's listening. "That would be correct." FAN-TAS-TIC! "Will there at least be food, I haven't eaten breakfast." "Yes of course." No that, that made my day a whole lot better. Now I can't wait to get some food in my belly. "Follow me." the man in the suit says. I start to follow, I stop and turn to see if Iz is coming or not. She is, I'm glad she's coming shes nice and I know someone already so I won't be super socially awkward. I feel like we are almost there, I don't have superpowers or anything I just smell food and can hear people talking. The man and the suit stops in front of a door. "Is 5this it?" Asks Izzy who has not said a word since we left the room. "Yes, it is. After you." Once in the room, I take Iz by an arm and ask."Are you ok." "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "You just seem really quite, you haven't said a word since we left the room." "Oh, I didn't feel the need to talk." "Ok good." I tell her. I look around the room in search of food. I spot some across the room, the only problem is that there is a tall guy, well average height guy, he looks very tall to me because I'm short and all,m he also has golden hair and eyes. I think he catches me staring or something because he comes over to me. Or at least I think he's coming over. To avoid talking to anyone I turn the other way and move around people and make my way over to the I reach the food I grab a plate and fill it up with all sorts of food. I'm so hungry you cant even see the plate because of how much food is on it. I feel someone behind me, I chose to ignore them. I walk over to a table no one is sitting at and pull a chair out and sit down and start eating. Then again I feel someone behind me. I turn around to glare at the person. I was thinking that it was going to be that guy with golden hair, but it wasn't. "Hi, I'm Simon." "Oh, Hi I'm Clary." I tell Simon. I turn back to my food. But Simon comes over to the other side of the table and sits down. While I eat Simon and I talk. We have so much in common, we talk for hours. We mostly talk about D&D, dungeons and dragons. I laugh so much when we talk. I think we could talk for hours and hours on end. Iz comes over and steals me away. "So have you already found someone that you might go on a date with?" "Um, no, what date though?" "The date you have to go on tonight." "No, Simon and I are just friends." "Oh, so I can go and ask him then?" "Yeah for sure." "Also you have to go on a date and the girls have to ask. I forgot to mention." She says as she walks away. Great, wonderful, who am I supposed to ask? I think to myself as I walk away.

* * *

 **Remember to leave a review! 5 reviews is a new chapter! SO leave a review! Who do you think Clary should ask? Go check out my other stories! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review. Peace out my cats!**


	3. No thanks, I’ll be over here

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't own any of these characters the amazing Cassandra Clare does! Well it's update time!! Go check out my new story or newish! I will leave what it is about at the bottom of this chapter! Also thanks for telling me who Clary should ask for her date!**

Well isn't this great I have to ask a BOY on a date! Great! I know Iz is going to ask Simon... I saw a guy with lots of glitter, guy with golden hair and a pretty average looking guy... I think I will go ask the guy with the golden hair...

Speaking of guys... I don't know the guys names or any of the girls name except Iz...

So who are the other people? I walk around and find everyone.

Iz is talking about something... I'm not close enough to hear what she is saying. I honestly don't care. I just want to know everyone's names.

I see Simon, I catch his eye. He nods me over and welcomes me into the little group.

"Ok guys this is Clary,"Simon says as he gestures to me. In return I get a bunch of hellos.

Simon starts going around the circle and naming people. He starts to his right, I'm standing on his left. "That's Jace, over there is Magnus,then beside him is Aline..." I stop listening to Si for a minute, wait Aline... That's the my friend... oh now I'm mad! I'll get over it though. "Clary??" Simon says as he waves his hand in my face. "Uh hi!" I say. "As I was saying that's Aline, beside her is Iz you know her, over beside Iz is Helen then Jordan and beside Jordan is Maia and beside Maia is Alec."Simon finishes. Ok now I know everyone.

"So girls have you asked out a guy yet?" Asks Iz. "Everyone replied "Yes" all except me. "I'm going with Alec." Says Aline. "I'm going with Simon." Says Iz. "I'm going with Magnus." Helen tells everyone. "Well I'm going with Jordan." Maia turns and says to everyone. "That just leaves Clary and Jace." Says Alec.

Wonderful, at least I don't have to ask him. Still I'm not looking forward to this. Maybe I can just act sick... I think I can pull that off!

Right? Ya, Iz won't suspect a thing... it's not like she knows me really. She should leave me alone if I truly look sick and act sick.

"So I guess we all go to our rooms to get ready... it is a lunch date!" Says Aline. "What time do we pick up the girls from their rooms?" Alec asks. "Well it's 10:30 so 12:30 I guess." Replies Iz. I only nod in response. "Well I'm off... Bye." I shout as I walk out the door. I hear footsteps from behind me, I keep my head facing forward and walk toward Iz and I's room.

"Clary!" A male voice yells as I continue walking down the hall. I footsteps become louder and harder on the ground. Who every is coming after me is running.

I still keep my head forward and walk faster then normal. Which isn't very fast, considering I'm very short.

I feel an hand on my shoulder. Who ever it is pulls me into his chest. His chest is very defined, it seems he goes to the gym.

I try to ignore it, I look up to see who it is. When I look up the first thing I see is golden eyes,staring into my bring vibrant green ones.

The only word that comes to mind is Jace.

I snap back into reality and push away. I turn and look at him. I don't give him any look, I give him my "What the hell are you doing look". "What the heck." Is all I managed to say after I gave him that look of mine.

"Well... first of all I wanted to check and see if you were ok-" he started but I cut him off by saying. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You didn't seem pleased about having to ask someone on a date. You also didn't seem happy about it being me,considering that I was the only one left." Jace explains

I turn around and walk to my room. It's just around the corner. I see my door and start picking up my pace. I get my room key out and open it quickly. I rush in.

I didn't hear the door close, so I'm guessing that it doesn't slam. So I continue on with my day. First step is to try to get my temperature up.

I try and try and try. It doesn't work. I give up and fall onto my bed.

"I guess that doesn't work." Says a male voice. Jace! Jeez I'm going to have to put a bell on him!

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Were you trying to be sick so you wouldn't have to come on a date?" Jace Asks. "Yes," I manage to squeak out.

"I'm going to get Iz and tell on you." Jace says as he runs out the door.

I try to chase after him. Screw my short legs! I can't seem to run fast enough! I still run but yell. "JACE WHATEVER THE HECK YOUR MIDDLE AND LAST NAME IS GET THE HECK OVER HERE!"

 **Well I hope you liked this! My newish story is called... drum roll please! Home again,sadly.Here is what it's about...** Universty? Check! Boyfriend? Nope,don't care anyways! Summer plans? Yass,stay in campus at dorm and paint! That all changed because of one cell phone call. Clarys mom calls and tells her she needs help badly at her gallery. She has one employee. Who. The only thing Clary can look forward to is seeing Simon.

 **Also if you haven't check out my other story Lost in the Dark go check that out! Here's what its about...** Clary has a big fight with Simon and runs and doesn't look back, nor pay attention to where shes going!She finds a cabin in some woods, but theres no wood near NY! Find out what happens in this story! Clace! Go check out my other story Clace in the Future

 **Anyhow peace out my cats!**


End file.
